A Rite of Passage
by iPolaris
Summary: In which Landkarte came to know what it is, the other Ghosts came to do it on that same day every year, and Ea isn't amused…is he really?


**A/N: **Another 07 Ghost fic including Ea and his loafer that I should have done a few days ago if it weren't for my Tsuna blog. OTL This will be more of Landkarte than Ea, I think.

No regrets, for I have decided to make it in a small fic; it was kind of too long for a oneshot, so I just thought of cutting it pieces and post it as chapters—I mean this one already have 1, 077 words, so… /nervous chuckle Anyway, let's hope that it's not that long, and can be finished by me in due time before Tsuna completely drag me back to KHR fandom, ugh. I'll _really_ try to because after this, two new oneshots, even with side story/s, inspired by **YanaNeko** will come out. And yes, they're of Ea/Landkarte, but more of Guido/Profe because I love these two besides from them. ouo

And by the way, anyone saw the latest chapter? A lot of Landkarte moments there, and oh my gosh—Ea's eyes! XD Oh, and a few Eve and Teito connection and Frau's sacrifice and the next update will be next month or something. Let me cry for a bit. Sorry for the spoilers to those who still hadn't seen my baby's eyes. Oops. I'm sorry, really.

**Warning: **To be updated in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but mistake/typos/wrong grammar/plot that doesn't make sense.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A Rite of Passage  
— _**Prologue **_—

* * *

Alternate panting and heavy breathing of two bodies, their chests going up and down in the process to catch air, can be heard in the end of one of the hallways of the Barsburg Great Church where their group was currently staying.

The light rays of the full moon entered through the large glasses of a window, which was several feet bigger than an average human, located at the end of said hallway where he was trapped by no other than his capturer who was approaching from the shadows before him.

His narrowed light–colored eyes opened to widen at the sight of the dimension he was familiar with in time the other person placed himself in a position no one step away from his prey; the hunting game of the predator and the prey was already over.

The place was beginning to shift into the grid, and the boy who possessed the dark–shaded orbs as deep as a starless night closed the other's escape with his arm slamming on the imaginary wall he created behind the one he ran after, a few inches just beside the latter's face.

The raven–head made his height go dominating, as the boy with the pony–tailed felt small before him, hunching his shoulders, and trying to look away from his suspicious, rage–filled eyes.

"I told you already that I'm not into playing any of your games anymore, you popping mushroom of a jerk," he murmured with his voice coming out huskily, his warm breath reaching out to the face of the other he leaned his face almost into close contact, determined to bury his intent, seriously mad gaze into the boy's lightly–shaded eyes full of fear that unfortunately looked up at the moment the dark–haired boy decided to lean close to the light–haired boy's face.

The trapped one bit his lip, as he felt himself sweat more than necessary, and have his body tremble slightly, guilty of the eye contact his conqueror seemed to hold with him. He tried to speak, his mouth already gaping, but it closed, unable to form the words with his throat deciding to ditch him right at that moment.

Those narrowed eyes just narrowed more, an eyebrow raised, and waiting for the explanation the light–haired boy was to provide, and said boy only smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

This frame in time remained in heavy silence, with no one of the two parties moving an inch of their muscles—

_Aaaaawkward. _

—Until after a troubled, exhausted, deep sigh was did by the black–head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free right hand with his eyes shut, and in a blink of an eye, he grabbed the neckline of the clothes the light–haired jerk wore to his direction, making the distance from their faces several centimeters away that they could almost feel each other's ragged breaths from earlier actions, and their eyes burning into gazing at each other.

"_Speak_" was the only word the raven–haired boy declared, and "I–It's nothing, really…!" was the answer the other replied that he wasn't really expecting more.

"If 'it's nothing really', then why are you doing this to me?" he asked to the reply with a clearly bothered tone full of worry, irritation, and sadness; his eyes searched the other orbs, with his eyebrows clashing. "Did you try to get close to me now that I consider you as my friend, my brother, my _comrade _so that you can hurt me like _this_? Is this what you're planning in the start, making me feel close to you, feel open _only _to you, so that you'll know my weakness and you'll mock me about it? Why are you making me _feeling _this way? Is this what you are all planning…?"

He wanted to tell him _everything; _he knew it was what he wanted. The light–haired boy _never _thought of doing _anything _to put his friend in danger, in solitude, in _darkness_. He did hide things from him because he just…he _needed_ to conceal what he knew for his happiness; it was _always_ his happiness he was concerned with—he'd do anything to make him feel in 'light' he never seen before as a human. But, really, he wasn't expecting for his comrade to feel _harmed_…

"Ea…!" the boy called the one before him, who just released him from his grip and turned his back away, as he started to walk forward.

Ea paused in his tracks, absorbing the power of the Book to shift them back into the world. He turned around to see the single pony–tailed boy resting his back against the window; his pitch–black eyes that seemed to be empty, of numbness, sent deadly, sharp, murderous intent that just kept him standing away from him.

"I…I–I can't say a thing," the boy said softly with his eyes panicking at the cold gaze. "It's not the time _yet_!I'll _love_ to tell—hell, even _show_ you everything instead! But now, you just can't because—!"

"Because _what_?_" _Ea inquired emotionless, and he turned his back again on the other, his arms now holding a book that materialized itself into his owner's hands again.

"I _can _be someone before you all met again, Landkarte; you _all_ don't need to be in pretense for me, you know," he continued in a colder tone that he used to have before he died to be a Ghost. 'Karu', himself, was being integrated within him again, as he forced those lingering 'burdens' of his past life onto it, to make 'him' return somehow.

"Thank you for everything," Ea spoke his last words hollowly, and his every step sounded with a _clack_ of the small heels of his boots, as he stride away to go back to his room, his body yet composed and had a dignified posture was more lifeless than it ever was when he first arrived to their lives, to _his _life.

When he disappeared after turning to a corridor leaving the other in his place as he ever was, the one who was left slide onto his butt on the cold floor, and buried his face into his hands, face–palming.

"Really, what kind of 'lame' and 'hateful' did I do again…!"

Landkarte was so screwed.

No… _I _was screwed already when I failed to do justice in my answer to him, wasn't I? Wait—now that I think about it…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Birthday, you little stoic, lovable, piece of an eyeful guy, Ea–chama!  
5/3/13


End file.
